Piccolo's Daughter
by Sarjhi
Summary: Piccolo and his Saiyan wife have a baby.


Piccolo's Daughter  
  
Piccolo and Kokopelli stood upon a high cliff, looking out at the sunset, and feeling peaceful. Piccolo and Kokopelli had been married for about two years now. They fought constantly, but anyone who was around them long enough knew right away that they were madly in love with each other. Kokopelli was Goku's (Kakarott's) twin sister, and she had a temper as nasty as Vegeta's.  
Koko held onto Piccolo's arm and snuggled up to him. He gently put his arm around her shoulders, warming her with his cape. They made a funny sight. Piccolo being eight feet tall, green, and foreboding. Koko being five feet tall, with raven black hair that had shots of deep purple throughout it, and electric blue eyes with purple rims. She looked up at him and smiled softly.  
"Let's go home, Piccolo," she said, her shockingly beautiful eyes drooping slightly. Night had fallen now, and the ebony black sky was dotted with bright pinpoints of light, which were the burning balls of fire called stars. He smiled down at her, and gently kissed her soft, full lips. Carefully picking her up and cradling her in his strong powerful arms, he took off toward their house. Flying in through the door, he landed and carried her up to their room. ________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Piccolo woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock ringing through the gray dawn. He slapped the infernal thing and growled at it. Looking down at his sleeping wife tangled in his lanky arms and legs, he smiled. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up. Her only response was to snuggle closer to him and bury her face in his chest. He sighed and smiled.  
"Koko, it's time to wake up," he said lovingly. When that didn't work he grabbed her and roughly kissed her. Piccolo knew she liked this treatment from time to time. She finally woke up.  
"Morning to you too, grumpy," she teased and walked over to the closet to find something to wear for work. Her knee-length hair brushed lightly against the back of her legs, making Piccolo smile at her teasing. He was used to it. She teased him often, just for the fun of it. Whenever he growled about it, she would make it up to him by kissing him. Sometimes he growled just so she would kiss him. She didn't know about that though, and he most certainly wasn't going to tell her. She might stop just to keep him in line. He went into the bathroom and took a cold shower, to wake himself up just as he did every other morning. He would take a hot shower that night. When he got back to the room, he found Koko had already taken a shower in the other bathroom. She was dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt. She would change into her fighting outfit when she got to the studio where she worked as a Martial Arts Master. Piccolo remembered that her class of students, her, and him were all going on a camping trip that evening. It would be the first time any of her students had ever met him, and they were going to learn first hand how to survive in the wild. Gohan, Goku's son, was also coming along. Piccolo had trained him to get ready for the Saiyans, which the Z Team fought. The Saiyans were Vegeta and Nappa. Nappa was dead, but Vegeta, Goku, and Kokopelli were the only full-blooded Saiyans left in the Universe. The half Saiyans were Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Goten was Goku's youngest son, and Trunks was Vegeta's son. Piccolo had stuck Gohan out in the wild to see if he could survive. He had, so Piccolo trained him. They had ended up winning against the Saiyans, and now Gohan was one of the strongest people in the Universe.  
"Piccolo? Are you hungry?" Koko asked, heading out the door.  
"Yeah." He followed her, still thinking about the camping trip. The kids would spend their lesson making sure they had everything that they needed for the trip.  
  
Piccolo arrived at the campground in the wilderness that evening. Gohan, Koko, and the children were already there. They had set up camp and were now sitting around the campfire. Piccolo hovered above them, watching silently. By that time, Koko and Gohan knew he was there, but were making no move to welcome them. They knew that he would show himself when he saw fit. Finally he landed about ten feet away from them, but they did not see him because it was so dark that they wouldn't be able to see their hands in front of their faces without the light of the fire.  
"Hello Koko, hello Gohan," Piccolo said. The kids jumped and peered into the darkness, trying to find him. They could not find him because they had looked at the firelight and their eyes were not adjusted to the dark.  
"Hello, Piccolo. Join us," Koko said.  
"Hey, Piccolo," Gohan said.  
The children were now edging closer to Koko and Gohan. They looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. They were younger than Gohan, but they looked to be around the same age as him anyways. Piccolo smirked and stepped into the glowing light. The kids gasped and some of the girls clung to the boys. Piccolo swiftly walked over, kissed Koko on the cheek, and sat down next to her.  
"Sensai, is that your husband?" asked a girl.  
"Yes, Mayia. This is Piccolo," Koko answered, gently shaking Piccolo by the elbow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening, Piccolo sat writing in his journal. He had just broken up a fight between two boys. He had threatened to take them out into the wild and leave them there if they didn't behave.  
  
Today was extremely annoying. Two boys were fighting although I have no idea why. I did not come here to baby-sit. When I threatened them, Koko scolded me. It was not fun. I really wish she wouldn't do that. I don't know why I listen to her so much. I guess it is because I love her. Before she came along, not even Goku could control me. She's the only one that can, and I don't know why. It's really embarrassing. I just wish I wasn't so agreeable when it comes to her. I almost never argue with her. Great Kami, I don't even know how to stand up to a woman these days.  
  
Piccolo growled softly and put away his journal and pen. He went back over to the fire, and sat down. He drifted into meditation and was soon floating in the air quietly in an almost sleeping state. He was woken in the morning by the smell of cooking food. Koko and some of her students were making breakfast while others trained with each other. Suddenly, everybody heard a shrill scream. It came from Mayia. She was sitting on the ground, holding her ankle. Koko and everybody else, Piccolo NOT included, hurried over to her.  
"Mayia, what happened?" Koko demanded.  
"I was practicing one of the moves you taught us and I fell," Mayia answered, her tan face white with pain. Koko bit her lip, thinking. She looked at Piccolo thoughtfully.  
"Piccolo, would you please take her to Dende's? Have him heal her ankle, and then bring her back here," Koko ordered.  
"Of course. But it will take a while to get to Dende's. Wrap her ankle first, and ice it, and then we'll go," Piccolo said. Mayia let out a whimper of fear. She was scared of Piccolo and it hadn't helped matters that he had threatened two of her friends with throwing them out in the wilderness by themselves last night. Koko wrapped Mayia's ankle and iced it, and then Piccolo picked Mayia up and flew off with her, saying they'd be back in about two days.  
  
Mayia clung fearfully to Piccolo's shirt as he flew toward the lookout. She whimpered and looked scared.  
"What are you afraid of?" he asked her, after they'd been flying for about half an hour.  
"You," she whispered.  
"Why?" he demanded.  
"Because of your temper and... and you look like a demon," she declared boldly. To her surprise, he laughed.  
"I've been called a demon and worse things than that, so that's no surprise. And yes I do have a nasty temper. I did try to take over the world before I met Gohan and trained him," Piccolo confessed.  
"You tried to take over the world?" Mayia sounded awed.  
"Yeah, but I gave that up when I met Gohan. Soon after I trained him, I helped to save the world. It was an odd change," Piccolo said softly.  
Soon they reached the lookout. It was an odd place, but Piccolo was right at home.  
"Hello, Mr. Popo," he said.  
"Hello, Piccolo. Are you here to see Dende?" he asked.  
"Yes, where is he?"  
"Hello, Piccolo!" he heard someone call. He looked up to see Dende, a young Namek (Piccolo's race) hurrying toward him. He gave Piccolo a hug and looked and Mayia, who was held in one of Piccolo's arms.  
"Who's your friend, Piccolo?" Dende asked, looking at him.  
"This is Mayia, a trainee of Koko's. She hurt her ankle, and Koko asked me to bring her to you to see if you could fix it," Piccolo explained.  
"Of course. Set her down right here, and I'll fix it up," Dende said. Piccolo set her down in front of the younger Namekian, who was also the guardian of Earth (kind of like a god) and Dende stuck his hands out in front of him and healed her. He knew how to heal because it was a gift of Guru.  
"Thank you," she whispered when he was done.  
"No problem," he said smiling.  
"Thank you, Dende. We must be getting back to Earth soon," Piccolo said.  
"Why don't you stay and rest for a few hours. You look like you need it," Dende said.  
"Very well. But we do need to get back to Earth in a little while. Koko said to come back soon," Piccolo said.  
"Okay. Mr. Popo would you please show young Mayia the bathhouses where she can clean up for lunch and a place she can rest?" Dende asked.  
"Of course, sir. Please follow me young lady," Popo said. He lead her away.  
  
Later on they were back in the air, headed back toward camp. It was almost dinnertime and they were hungry again. They got back and everybody was happy to see that Mayia was well again. The camp lasted three more days and then they all went home.  
  
Koko had been throwing up a lot lately. Finally after a week of her up at all hours, getting sick, Piccolo took her to the doctor's. He had to wait outside while Dr. Smith gave Koko an examination. Finally the doctor and Koko walked out into the waiting room.  
"Well, what's wrong?" Piccolo demanded standing up. He had been getting weird looks all day, and he was tired and cranky. Koko hugged him hard, and smiled so brightly, that he knew it couldn't be that bad.  
"What?" he asked warily, and Koko grinned even bigger.  
"I'm pregnant," she said.  
"W-what? How?" he spluttered. Koko gave him a look. He blushed, remembering "how" and looked at her.  
The doctor handed him a list of things to make sure that Koko did during her pregnancy.  
"Make sure she drinks water, milk, and juice, nothing else. Also make sure that she doesn't have ANY sweets. If she does, I will have your head on a silver platter," the female doctor threatened, grinning evilly at him. He just bared his teeth in a silent snarl and steered Koko out of the office, paying the bill on the way out.  
  
Nine months later, Koko was screaming for Piccolo. He was never too far away from her these days, and today he was just outside, sparring with Gohan. When he heard her scream, he rushed inside, took in the situation, and rushed her to the hospital, Gohan flying along beside them.  
  
************************************************************************** Three Hours Later  
  
Piccolo was called into the hospital room by the nurse. He walked in, his muscles tight with anticipation and a little fear. What he saw melted his heart.  
Koko was sitting up in bed, looking at him and smiling. She looked exhausted but extremely happy at the same time. In her arms was cradled a tiny baby. It looked mostly like Piccolo, although it had some green hair on its head.  
"Here's your first daughter, Piccolo. What do you want to name her?" Koko asked, smiling at her large husband. Piccolo could only gaze at his wife and daughter.  
"I don't know, Koko. What do you want to name her?" he asked smiling back.  
"Um, how about Alvira?" she asked.  
"Alvira it is. Do you want me to call in Goku and the others?" he asked.  
"Sure," she answered. They came in and cooed over the baby, and talked awhile, but they soon left. Koko needed rest, as did the baby.  
  
A few days later, Koko and Alvira were home again. After they had rested a few days, Piccolo and Koko were once again on the cliff. It had been almost a year since the night they had watched sunset together. Now they had another person to watch it with them. A tiny baby girl, half Saiyan, half Namek. 


End file.
